Love sucks for Teens
by JJflipflop01
Summary: Jamie hates her life.Her mom died when she was 10,shes stuck leaving with her dad who she hates,she had to up and move to a different state and school,worst of all she gets bullied at school and at home...Langage,romance,maybe sexual content.
1. New school,New people,New life

Okay so this is a new topic for me to write about but I just got into this game and I NEED to write a story for it.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own My Candy Love.

* * *

Jamie's P.O.V

* * *

RING!RING!RING!RING!

"No."I told my alarm clock.I started my new school today and I didn't want to get up or go to school.

RING!RING!RING!RING!

"shut-up."

RING!RING!RING!RI-BAM!

I hit the annoying thing with my fist not looking up from my pillow.I finally decided to get up out of bed about 15 minutes later.I looked at my alarm clock. It was shattered into pieces. Damn that's my 22 this year and it's only FEBURARY!Oh well I guess i'll just have to buy a new one before dad notices. Yeah I live with dad because my mom died in a car accident when I was 10.I'm 16 now. My dad and I used to live in Oklahoma,but he wanted to move out to California for some reason.I did complain but I got over it.I slowy got out of my bed,yawned,and walked to the bathroom.I stripped and took a nice,long,hot shower that helped a lot with stress of everything. As much as I didn't want to get out I had to get ready for the "prison" known as school.I just pulled something out of my closet .Which was a red 'Winged Skulls"short sleeved T-shirt,black skinny jeans,red and black vans,and a purple hoodie. I finished getting dressed I walked downstairs to find nothing to eat and since we just moved in we didn't have anything. So I had to wait till lunch.I sighed and slipped my purple shoulder bag over my shoulder and i was about to walk out the door when I remembered something."Fuck!"I mumbled running up the stairs.I ofcorse knowing me forgot to do my hair.I don't do too much to my hair so I just brushed hair is blonde,long,and curly but since its long it's more wavy at the top and straight-ER at the bottom.I ran back down the stairs and ran out the door.I had to walk to school.(which I hated)It wasn't that bad was until I got to the looked at me wearing glares on their faces and some were whispering to the person next to them.I didn't care I was used to it.I just shrugged it off and glared back at them showing them not to mess with the newbie unless they want a death wish.I walked into the principal's office to find a chubby old women."Oh!You must be our new student!Jamie right!?"Ohhh you could tell she was exicted."Yeah it's Jamie.""Well nice to meet you I would like you to go see Nathaniel!Hes our student body president!""Sure thing Miss."I said being sarcastic and walking out the door.I turned into the first room I saw and yelled:"YO NATHANIEL! YOU IN HERE!?"There was a boy at a table and he flinched at my yelling. He had blonde hair and you could tell he was really tall even if he was sitting down but soon he was standing up and walking towards looked annoyed at first but it soften into a smile."Ah you must be our new student.I'm Nathaniel as you know and you are-?'"Jamie."I replied."Thats a beautiful name."I was suddenly blushing my ASS OFF!DAMN CUTE BOY!"Y-yeah um th-thanks."Stop blushing Jamie!GET A HOLD YOUR SELF!"So what is it that you want?As you can see i'm kinda busy at the moment.""The principal sent me to get my enrollment forms."I said still blushing."Oh well uh let me go get them. I haven't had time to check through them yet so i'll be one just wait ?""Ok."Then he turned around and walked across the room shuffling through why did he have to check them?I thought the principal did that and why did she need them now?I mean if she would have checked them herself them I wouldn't be doing errands for the freaking no shes to good to do her job and makes her students do it for rambling was cut by Nathaniel walking back up to me."Well Jamie it seems like your dad forgot your photo and 25$."Typical dad leaving ME to pay for me I had my wallet and a spare picture of me because i had a feeling dad forgot something so i brought it just in case."Well I guess todays your lucky day Nathaniel i brought my wallet and a spare piture."I said slightly turning my body to look inside my back pocket pulling out both of those things handing him the picture and searching through my wallet."Yeah I guess so."He said chuckling. GOD NO!THIS IS NOT GOOD!I started looking through my wallet faster and THE FUCK WAS MY MONEY!?ALL I COULD FIND WAS 5$.I looked up at Nathaniel and tried to say the best way I could:"Um well Nathaniel I um kinda short."(Yeah I know that sucked)"Really?By how much i'll get you the rest?""NO!I can't let you do that.""Yeah you can. Here you only 5$ have i'll give you the 20$.No payback ok."He said grabbing the 5$ from my hand and put the 20$ and 5$ in between the paperclip and handed it to me."Th-thanks."I said taking the papers."Your welcome. Now I think you should take that to the principal.""Oh yeah i will bye."I said turning around to walk out."WAIT!I forgot to give you your class schedule."He said handing me the piece of paper but not before looking at it."Looks like me and you have homeroom,spanish, and science."He said smiling and wait is he blushing.I THINK HE IS!"O-ok i guess i'll see you then."I replied blushing myself and it looks like my comment made him blush even more."Y-yeah I guess i'll s-s-save you a s-seat if y-y-you want?""I'd like I guess until ."I replied still smiling and blushing."Yeah bye."

* * *

So here is chapter 1. i'll be doing a story for Nathaniel(no this story is not for him),Armin, ect. so don't worry and also if you want to have me do a story for you i will. All you have to do is send me your name (or if you want to use another name that's fine send me that one instead),the boy,and the storyline one thing I won't do is have longer then 5-9 chapters so thats my only rule. So BYE!


	2. Meeting Castiel

Ok guys here chapter well um for people haven't notice this story is for Castiel NOT Nathaniel.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARTERS OR MY CANDY LOVE.

* * *

Jamie's p.o.v.

* * *

"Yeah bye."Was the last thing I heard before walking out the door to the principal's office .It wasn't long before I got lost.I was kinda afraid of this. That's was one of the reasons I didn't want to get up this morning because I always get lost in places I don't know and before I knew it I was in the courtyard and I was tired of running trying to find the principal's office so I decided to sit under this huge shady oak tree.I sat down, pulled out my iPod and started scrolling down the songs trying to find the one I was looking for. Soon my searching came to a stop when a person was standing in front of me arms crossed. He had red hair,a black leather jacket,and a glare on his face."What the hell do you think you're doing?""Well"I glared back at him."I think i'm sitting down trying to enjoy some music,but I think that's pretty obvious to see.I would love to know what the hell you think you're doing bothering me?Huh?""Well smartass I don't know what universe you've been on this school year but that's my tree.""Oh really!Well I don't see your name on it anywhere and another thing I don't know if you've noticed but i'm new to this place you call a school."I said hinting my sarcasam."Oh so you're the newbie everyone's talking is it?Jamie is it?Well Jamie if you move over I can show you where my name is.""Fine."I said slightly moving over and turning around. He was right because the name "Castiel"was carved into the tree."Well well trashing school proptery i aren't you a naughty boy.""Yeah yeah."He said walking towards me."W-what are you doing?"I asked stuttering when I talked."It's not illegal to sit down you know."He said sitting down next to me.I decided to ignore him and keep listening to my iPod while he just sat there doing nothing.I kept scrolling down untill I found the song I was looking for. It wasn't long until Castiel looked over my shoulder to see what I was listening to.I guess he didn't get a good look so he decided to take my left ear piece out of my ear and put it in his."HEY!What do you think your doing!?"I shouted at him."Winged skulls huh. You listen to rock?"Was his reply."Yeah so?Got anything against it?""I'm going out on a limb here and guessing you haven't seen my shirt?"Soon Castile was standing up with his pointing at his shirt."Well no I didn't copycat.""What do you mean by copycat newbie?""Well"I said standing up myself and starting to take off my hoodie."WOAH!What do you think your doing?!"He said while shielding his eyes."Oh don't be a baby i'm just taking off my hoodie."I finished taking it off and threw on a table across the courtyard reveling my shirt."See what I mean now?"His hand was still over his eyes. He moved two of his of his fingers apart and looked then finally taking his hand off his face."Well newbie you have a good taste in music and style.""Not like a lot of the girls around here i'm guessing?""Yeah.I was thinking that you were going to be like Amber and her pep scoud."He laughed."Who?"I asked not knowing who this "Amber" person was."Wait let me guess you haven't met Amber yet have you?"He said still laughing."I don't know I might have I might haven't. What does she look like?""Well she has blonde hair,she's ALWAYS wearing heels,and she's a total bitch,but don't tell anyone I said that.""And why should I not?""Well because i'm a gentleman and if anyone finds out I said that it would hurt my reputation.""What fucking reputation?!"I asked him laughing my ass off."Ah so the newbie cusses.""Yeah so?"I said shrugging my shudders and for some reason he was walking towards me with his arms crossed,a devilish smile wide on his face. Just then put me in a "playful" headlock."What do you mean by "What fucking reputation?Huh newbie.""LET THE FUCK GO OF ME CASTIEL!""Anwser my question first.""Fine.I mean by "What fucking reputation"as in you actually need to have a reputation before you can go and tell people you do."He FINALLY let go of me and said."Ouch Jamie that hurt right here."He said putting his hand on his chest and pretending to have chest pains or soming.I pushed his arm and then a bell went off."Well I guess your lucky to be saved by the bell Castiel.""You wish newbie."He started walking off back into the school but then stoped."You coming newbie?""Where would I be going?""To is unless your afraid to show your face to all the people."He said wearing that same damn smirk."Now why would I be scared of what a bunch of students think of me?""I wouldn't know you just seem like the person who.""Oh really well i'm worried about you since you know we're basically wearing the same thing the only difference is that you're wearing a leather jacket and i'm not.""Well i'll take my jacket off and then we'll be matching."H started taking off his jacket."What if someone tries say some crap about you?""Well then i'll either ignore it or punch are you coming or not?""Fine."I said giving in and walking towards him. We walked together to lunch in silence. Things seem to be going good that was until we entered the lunch room.


	3. I'M BACK! (Writers note)

Hey guys I know you have been waiting for me and again SORRY!Like I said I was going on a feild trip and guess what?I fell down the stairs there and broke my arm . My frend is typing for me but right now i'm just typing with one hand. I will start writing again and thank you all for waiting . BYE !


	4. Lunch time or fight time

Hello people!Chapter 3 awaits!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE NOR THE CHARCTERS.

Waring:Cutting and self harm.

* * *

Jamie's p.o.v.

* * *

Well at lunch first things seemed normal . Everyone sat at their own little table . There was a table for the jocks,one for the "popular girls",a table for the chess club,geeks and so forth,then there was one for the normal and Castiel just sat there taking and eating not caring about everyone was until a strangely dressed guy most likely a student walked up,sat his tray down along with his body and said.

"Hello i'm Lysander a good friend of Castiel's."

"Welp I guess you can join the party."I said.

All three of us just sat there taking,eating,and enjoying life until some brainless blonde came up and decided she do something to piss a "certain"person (me)off.

"Hey there newbie!"She yelled right behind me.I didn't turn around.I didn't have time to because right after she had said that she and her little "group"had spelt their lunches on top me . I was covered in pasta,milk,and all types of other things .I just stood up grabbed some pasta off the top of my head and flung right on her "goody-goody two shoes"prissy face.I smirked.

"Yeah was that all you wanted fat Amber?"I could hear "Ohhh burn"and (Insert girly voice here)"OH MY GOD!DID SHE JUST DO THAT!?"She wiped her face with her hands. She had a shocked and dicusted look on her face and I was proud to say I that put it there . She looked at me,grabed some pasta of some random kid's tray and was about to fling it at me but Castiel stoped her. He grabed her wrist.

"Amber if you know what's good for you, I wouldn't do that."

"MPH!Since when did you start taking up for the newbie!?"

"Since today."Her and her little pep scroud huffed and walked away. For some reason I felt tears well up in my eyes. Why was I crying? Oh now I remeber. Because everywhere I go this dosen't stop. GOD! Why did I have to start crying here of all places?! I ran out the doors and went to the closes bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. What did I do to deserve this? I thought about the things my dad does to me,the bullies that keep getting worse every year. Suddenly I remeber what I used to do when I was younger to cope with them. I pulled put a pocket knife from my pocket, went into one of the stalls,and I was about to out the medal to my skin when...

* * *

HAHA! Cliffhanger!

Questions...

1. What happens in the bathroom?

2. (SPOILER)Who stops Jamie from cutting?

3. What does her dad do to her?

4. (SPOILER) What does Amber do about it?


End file.
